iThink You Might Be Right
by demondreaming
Summary: Carly ponders her and Sam's relationship. Sam ponders ham. More interesting than it sounds, one would hope. Cam pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own iCarly. Never have. A girl can dream though. A girl can dream.**

"Wait, you and Sam sleep together?" Wendy's face was incredulous.

"Well, yeah, but it's not like _sleep_ together. It's just sleep... sleep." Carly's expression grew concerned, "That's not weird right?" Wendy looked to her friends, conferring with them while Carly pondered how this had even come up.

Wendy turned back to Carly, "How big is your bed?" Wendy's friends nodded sagely while Carly ran a hand through her glossy chocolate-brown hair worriedly. She'd never even considered that her and Sam sleeping together could be misconstrued. She sighed,

"It's a twin." Carly winced when she saw Wendy's eyebrows shoot up. Wendy looked to her friends again, seeking their agreement before she put her hand on Carly's shoulder sympathetically.

"Yeah, it's pretty weird."

"But – but how? Why?" Carly spluttered, perplexed. Wendy chewed her lip thoughtfully before shuffling Carly off to the side, out of her friends' earshot.

"Look," Wendy spoke in a hushed tone, "It's fine when you're a kid – everyone did it back then. But we're _teenagers_ now." She stressed the word, looking at Carly meaningfully. Wendy sighed when she saw Carly's blank, confused stare. "Sooo..."

Carly nodded slowly, "Soooo...."

"So we either grow out of it or we end up fucking!"

Carly jumped back, "Whoa there missy! Sam and I aren't-"

Wendy waved a hand, cutting her off. "I didn't say you were. I'm not judging you guys' lifestyle," Carly raised her eyebrows, "I'm just saying; don't you think it's a little weird that you and your best friend sleep together in a tiny bed?"

Carly put her hands on her hips, defensive, "No!" She chewed her lip, "Well, maybe, I mean, now that I think about it."

Wendy smiled, "Well, there you go! Now all you have to do is decide whether to kick Sam out or sleep with her and you can go back to being normal!"

Wendy frowned with concern as Carly seemed to suffer a spontaneous coughing fit.

Carly took another compulsive swig of water, setting the bottle down beside two other empty ones. "Sam..." She said in a pondering tone, chewing a fingernail.

"Mmmf?"

Carly snapped her head around to look at her best friend. "Sam, put down the ham!"

Sam looked up at Carly, face heartbroken, "Buh Carlay!" she mumbled, mouth full of succulent ham. She sighed when she saw Carly's determined face and swallowed hard. "Okay. It's down. What is it?"

Carly's face softened and she looked indecisive, eyes darting to Sam and away again. "Do you," Her fingers twisted a bottle cap in her hands, "Do you think it's weird we sleep together?"

Sam's face grew incredulous, "You stopped me eating ham for this?"

"Sam! I'm serious!" Carly's voice grew soft again. "Well, do you?"

Sam shook her head in disbelief, "Um, no! And you didn't either until... wait, did Wendy talk to you?"

Carly's eyebrows narrowed. "How'd you know?"

Sam laughed, "That girl's been trying to get us together for ages."

Carly dropped the bottle cap. "What?"

Sam's blue eyes twinkled at Carly, "Seriously? You didn't know? Kid's got a major crush for us."

Carly pursed her lips, "Well, that explains why she told me to sleep with you."

Sam choked on the ham she'd been sneakily eating, spraying Carly with little flecks. "Sam!"

Sam grinned, shrugging, "Sorry, I'll get it." She leaned over the table, bringing her face close to Carly's and darting her tongue on the little shreds of ham. Carly giggled as Sam's tongue dabbed at her cheeks and forehead. Sam moved back, patting her stomach, "There."

Carly smirked and pointed to her lip, "You missed a spot Puckett."

"Oh, right." Sam's tongue touched Carly's lips lightly, licking up the piece of ham. Sam froze, realising what she was doing. Carly blushed as Sam moved back, licking her lips unconsciously. "Oh." Sam said softly. She gazed thoughtfully at Carly. "I think Wendy might have a point."

Carly touched her lips with a finger. "I think you might be right."

**A/N: If you want another Chapter, please say so. I'm not sure about this concept, so it's up to you to allay my fears or confirm them. You HAVE the power!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. I'm sorry I said I did. I only said it to hurt your feelings. I take it back.**

**A/N: For some reason these chapters are turning out really short, and I apologise for that. Hopefully they'll get longer as I go on.**

"Sam, we _need_ to talk about this!"

Sam rolled her eyes, "No, Carls, we _need_ to go to sleep. If you're making me go to school tomorrow that is."

Carly sat on her bed, running a hand through her thick, brunette hair. "Sam," She said softly, twisting the quilt between her fingers as Sam changed behind her, "This is really important to me." Carly felt a curl of blonde hair brush her shoulder as Sam sat down beside her, drawing her legs up Indian-style on the bed.

"Okay. I get that. But why? Nothing's changed."

Carly's eyes slid uneasily over the band of bare skin that Sam's tank top didn't cover. Sam leaned forward, "Nothing's changed..." She said uncertainly, worry showing on her face. "Carly, answer me! Nothing's changed, right?" She put on a hand on Carly's knee, trying to get the brunette girl to look at her.

Carly raised her head hesitantly, "I-I don't know. I mean, everything was normal this morning but that – that,"

"Fudgebag."

"Fudgebag Wendy's made me all confused!"

Sam's hand tightened on Carly's knee. "Confused about what? About us?"

Carly nodded, "Exactly. What are we anyway?"

Sam's voice is soft and low, "We're friends."

Carly stared at the blonde girl, her face shadowed by blonde bangs. "Are we? I don't know how I feel about you anymore Sam..."

Sam looked up, blue eyes flashing, "What, you mean you don't wanna be friends anymore because that stupid Wendy chick made you all 'confused'?"

Carly sighed, and put her hand over Sam's. "You don't – it's not like that. I'm not saying I don't want to be your friend anymore-"

Sam's face is angry, her lips compressed into a tight line, "Then what are you saying?"

Carly rubbed Sam's finger's absently as she struggled to find words she wasn't sure of herself. Sam's hand clenched momentarily, before she turned it over, palm up to Carly's. "I'm saying that.... maybe... maybe I want more than that."

And it's Sam's turn to look at Carly while Carly looks away. The anger disappeared off her face, replaced by a mix of emotions. "You do?"

Carly traced her fingers over Sam's palm, fixing her eyes firmly on their hands, little glances flicking at Sam. "I- I don't know."

Sam moved her hand away from Carly's, Carly's fingers curling in the empty space left behind. "Carls... can I try something?"

Carly looked up, unused to hearing the soft note of hesitance in the blonde's voice. "Yeah, sure."

Sam leaned forward, bringing her face to Carly's, blue eyes staying open until the last instant before her lips touch Carly's. Carly sat, stunned, as Sam's lips moved softly on hers. It's not until Sam started to pull away that Carly's eyes close and she responds, bringing her lips to Sam's. Sam's lift are soft and warm on Carly's, and she felt her heart start to beat faster as the blonde girl's hand's slide around her slim waist and she leaned deeper into the kiss. Carly moved back, taking a deep breath, her hands clenched into loose fists.

"Did it," Sam licks her lips, "Did it help? Did you feel anything?"

"Yeah. I-I did." Carly's voice is soft and hesitant, she touches her lips thoughtfully, brow furrowed.

"So what should we do?" Sam's fingers pluck at the quilt, working a thread loose. Carly's hand moves over Sam's, stilling it.

"I think I wanna try it again."

Sam smiles a little. "Okay."

**A/N: This is rated T so far, and, if you've read my other stories, then you'll know I can easily ramp it up to an M. Very easily. Like, you don't even **_**know**_**! Or I can keep it slow and sweet and full of talking. It is, quite literally, **_**your**_** decision. Seriously, let me know what you want.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: iCarly? Why no, I don't own it. I'm very flattered though.**

**A/N: Apparently, you people are animals! Always wanting these two young girls to do... **_**it**_**! Luckily, I too am an animal. Um... grr. So yes, it will become M. But I'm taking it slow. :D K!**

Carly woke up slowly, sunlight filtering into the room. Sam's arm was around her, hugging her loosely, and she could feel Sam's head snuggled in behind her. It felt nice, and she smiled, stretching. But it felt different. She could feel her heart beat faster when Sam stirred, her breath brushing Carly's cheek, and Carly was aware of how close they were. They'd kissed last night. They'd kissed, more than once, and Carly had liked it. It had made her heart beat fast, like when she'd kissed boys, but it had been different. Sam's lips were softer, more... sensual. And Sam's hands had tangled themselves in Carly's hair, and slid around her waist, and it was like she'd known what Carly wanted more than any boy ever had. It was different, it was... better. And it was weird, because it was _Sam_. Sam was her friend, her best friend, but Carly had never seen this side of her. This soft, giving side. This side that made her feel... _things_, deep inside. And it was good, but it was strange to think of Sam this way. To think of her body and want to touch it. To hear her voice and have it send shivers down your spine. Like it did now.

"Mmm, morning Cupcake." Sam stretched languorously. "What goes on?"

Carly smiled and sat up, shielding her eyes against the bright light streaming into the room. "Morning Sam."

Sam pushed herself up, eyes bleary. "Can I borrow a shirt? And some shorts?"

Carly nodded wearily, "But no underwear!"

Sam grinned, "Kinky."

Carly blushed and swept the blanket off, standing, the cold air hitting her legs. Sam leant back on the bed, blonde curls pillowing her head. She laced her hands together, stretching them over her head. Carly's eyes strayed to Sam's torso, form outlined by Sam's tight tank top. Sam smirked, relaxing.

"So do you know?"

Carly dragged her eyes to Sam's face, "Hm? Know what?"

Sam leaned forward, sunlight colouring her toned arms golden and making her hair gleam. "Know what you want. I mean... last night..." She gestured, "Was it just, you know, you getting it out of your system?"

"It wasn't that." Carly sat on the bed, Sam crawling up beside her. "I think... I think I want to be... your girlfriend."

Sam grinned, "Really?"

Carly nodded, taking Sam's hand. "Really."

Sam stood, a shy look on her face. "Then... Carly Shay... would you like to go out with me?"

Carly beamed, standing and pulling Sam to her. "I'd love to." Carly moved her lips to Sam's, kissing her softly. And it wasn't like last night. It wasn't testing the waters... it wasn't experimenting. It was sure and sincere, and Carly felt herself tingle in response. She made a note to thank Wendy later.

**A/N: Sorry it's still really short. I guess I can't gush about sweet things for pages and pages. And now I'm sad I've lost my ability to gush.**

**Anyway! If you're desperate for some Cam lovin', check my story iDream Of You, where basically... sex, just sex. Yeah.**

**Another A/N: Hah! You thought I'd forget! But no! So... please review. I **_**really really**_** do appreciate it ever so much. It fills up my sweetness glands, so that I can spill out some more sugar-words for you. Yeah...fluids. If I thank you in advance, that means you have to do it. So... thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. But I do own a twisted imagination, and an obsessive personality.**

**A/N: Yay! Longer! Hotter! Oh, teh hotness! Yes, teh.**

"This is weird." Carly blurted out, switching off the television.  
Sam snorted. "Yeah, no chiz. You keep staring at me. See something you like?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Carly.  
Carly frowned, "That's the problem. I do."  
Sam's brow furrowed, "Uh, how is that a problem?"  
Carly's mouth worked, her fingers toying with an invisible thread on her pants. "Because you're Sam." She looked up at Sam, "It's... it's weird."  
Sam's face tightened, a hurt expression crossing it. "How is it weird?"  
Carly shrugged, looking away. "It's... you're my best friend. And it's like I'm seeing you for the first time, and I'm like, 'Oh, that chick's hot' and then I'm like, 'um, that's Sam, you shouldn't wanna do bad things to her'."  
A little smile crossed Sam's face, "You wanna do bad things to me?"  
"Sam! Focus!"  
Sam shook her head. "Right... so. Yeah, I don't get it."  
Carly sighed heavily, moving closer to Sam on the couch. "It's just... you've been my best friend for so long. I never really... y'know, looked at you that way before. And... it's like, I'm noticing all these little things about you that didn't matter before. It's driving me crazy!" Carly rubbed her temples furiously before looking curiously at Sam, "I mean, don't you notice it too?"  
Sam's mouth twisted, her head tilting so that her blonde hair shadowed her face. Carly's face fell, "You haven't." Sam shrugged, turning away a little. "I guess I did... at the start." Her eyes flicked to Carly's face.  
Carly frowned, confused, "Um, Sam... this is the start."  
Sam exhaled heavily, running a hand through her blonde curls. She chewed her lip. "Maybe for you." Her voice was quiet, serious and Carly's face went blank, before understanding ran across it.  
"You mean...?"  
Sam nodded, her eyes creeping to meet Carly's.  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"It's like you said. This is the start for you, you didn't... you didn't think of me like that. And I wasn't sure... I thought maybe it would go away."  
Carly took Sam's hand, rubbing it lightly with her own. "But it didn't?"  
Sam smiled, "What do ya think?" Her face perked up, hand tightening on Carly's. "And Mama don't make moves."  
Carly giggled, "Sam, sometimes it's okay to make moves!"  
A smirk spread across Sam's face. "Like now?"  
Carly nodded, her face mock-serious, "Like now." Her face moved closer to Sam's, her lips parting slightly.  
"But... what about the weirdness?" Sam's hand crept to Carly's face, cupping her cheek. Carly leaned closer, her breath feathering Sam's face. Her lips brushed Sam's lightly, the blonde leaning into the kiss, disappointed when Carly pulled back.  
"I'll get over it." Carly moved her lips back to Sam, capturing the girl in a deep kiss.  
"Those bad things... what were they?" Sam gasped between a series of light teasing kisses.  
Carly smiled enigmatically, "Oh, you'll find out."  
"Holy chiz." Sam managed to moan before Carly's lips found her own again. Carly slipped a hand around the smaller girl's waist, pulling them closer together. The kisses started light, quick, growing in intensity as both girls grasped each other tighter. Carly ran her tongue along Sam's bottom lip, seeking entrance, the first time she had done so with Sam. Sam's lips parted further, Carly touching her tongue to Sam's. The blonde moaned into Carly's mouth, the brunette pulling back with an amused expression. Sam's breathing was heavy, her face flushed, a questioning look on her face. "What? What is it?"  
Carly shook her head, smiling. "You're really turned on aren't you?"  
Sam grinned, "Uh, yeah!" Her face grew worried, "Why, aren't you? Am I doing something wrong?"  
Carly stroked the girl's arm reassuringly, "No, you're not." She kissed the still-worried Sam lightly, Sam responding hesitantly, still confused. "No, it's just... you've really never kissed someone before have you?"  
Sam snorted, "I've kissed people! There was Fredbag... if you can call him a person. And Pete, there was Pete-"  
"I mean KISSED kissed." Interrupted Carly.  
Sam's brow furrowed, "Huh?"  
Carly gestured vaguely, "You know... made out. Swapped spit, tongue wrestled, played tonsil hockey-"  
Sam held up a hand, "Um, yeah, I get it. And so what? It's not my fault all the guys I've kissed were nubs."  
Carly giggled, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, "Sam, it's okay. I'm not judging you!"  
Sam relaxed, smiling, "Oh."  
"I just don't wanna move too fast for you."  
Sam grinned, "Not an issue."  
Carly rolled her eyes, smirking, "Oh, so if I were to put my hand HERE,"  
Sam made a choking noise, "C-carly?"  
"Or HERE,"  
Sam gasped, her hand gripping Carly's arm, "Hah, um... maybe- oooookaaay, maybe you have a- hnh, point." Sam let out a long breath, relaxing as Carly moved her hand away. "Not that I didn't like that. 'Cause I did. A lot."  
The brunette grinned, giggling, still feeling an echo of Sam's soft skin on her hand. Her giggles died away, "I just don't wanna rush things, y'know?"  
Sam nodded, her body tingling from Carly's touches. "Gotcha,"  
Carly brushed a curl from Sam's face, letting her fingers linger on the blonde girl's cheek. "'Cause when we have sex, I want us both to be ready."  
Sam's eyes went wide with shock, her mouth dropping open, "Ha...uh.. wha? W-when we... what?"  
Carly let her hand drift down, running her fingers down the smaller girl's neck, "Aaaw, you've gone all red Sam." The brunette teased, letting her hand brush lightly over Sam's breasts before settling on her waist. Carly glanced at Sam, wanting to see the effect she'd had. She was surprised at the deep pull inside her at the sight of Sam, her blue eyes burning lustfully at Carly, and the mirth on her face disappeared. Sam gripped the front of Carly's shirt, pulling the brunette to her and capturing her full lips in a deep, wanting kiss. Carly's eyebrows darted up as Sam's tongue ran quickly over her bottom lip, before letting the blonde girl in and meeting her eager tongue with her own.  
Sam pulled back, breathless, "Wow, when you said you'd get over it, you weren't lying."  
Carly shrugged, smiling, "What can I say? I like a little weird."  
Sam grinned, laughing, "Oh, so if I put my hand HERE, it wouldn't be weird?"  
Carly shook her head, "Sam, it's not gonna work on me, I-"  
"Sorry," Sam's hand shifted slightly and she nodded, satisified, grinning at the stunned Carly, "There."  
"Oh. I see." Carly jerked as Sam flexed her fingers, "Mmm, um, no... not weird... not- oh. My."  
Sam drew her hand back, smirking and opening her mouth to say something. She's silenced by Carly's lips, the brunette dominating the smaller girl, leaning her body over her, an arm looped around Sam's waist.  
Sam smiled weakly, her heart thudding in her chest, "Are we ready yet?"

**A/N: What do you think? Are they ready? Why don't you leave a review, 'stead of shouting at your computer screen? Now... off to work! Me, that is. You stay there. Jerk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I disclaim, I do not own iCarly.**

"Hey Carly."

Carly whirled around, her finger pointing at the startled Wendy. "You!"

Wendy took a step back, holding her hands up defensively, "Uh, what's going on?"

Sam grinned in the background, leaning against her locker. Carly's eyes narrowed, "I'm onto you Wendy."

Wendy smiled nervously, "Um, what are you talking about?"

Carly nodded knowingly, "You said all that stuff about me and Sam sleeping together because you wanted Sam and me to be _sleeping_ together!"

Wendy's brow furrowed, "Uh...what?"

Sam pushed herself off her locker, walking over, "C'mon, cut the chiz Wendy. We know you want us to be doin' the dirty."

Wendy drew herself up, her lips tightening, "So? I think you two are cute together." Her voice faltered as Carly and Sam advanced on her, "There's nothing wrong with that..." She finished weakly, stepping back. Sam looked at Carly, smirking, Carly returning the look.

Wendy jumped at the sound of Sam's knuckles cracking, "Guys? I'm sorry...?"

Carly straightened, stopping her advance, "Oh, no, it's okay. Actually we wanted to thank you. Um, I wanted to thank you. You really opened my eyes."

Wendy's mouth dropped open, her eyes going wide, "Then you guys are...?"

Sam glanced at Carly, shrugging, "Yeah, pretty much."

Wendy's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes tearing up. "Um... Wendy?" Asked Carly uncertainly.

"So...cute..." Gasped Wendy, rushing away.

Sam shook her head, smiling. "Girl needs a life."

Carly nodded sympathetically. "Agreed."

Sam turned to Carly, a smile creeping across her face. "So we're...?"

Carly raised her eyebrows, "What? Going out? You bet!" A grin stole across her face, "And you know what that means?"

Sam grinned, "I think I can guess."

Carly rolled her eyes, "Apart from that. It means that _you_ have to take me on a date!"

Sam's face fell, growing pensive. "Oh. Right. I didn't think of that. Huh, I'm gonna need some cash." Sam looked up, "Where's Fredbag?"

Carly giggled, "No borrowing off Freddie!"

The bell rang harshly, scattering the horde of children until the halls were empty. Sam grabbed Carly's wrist, stopping the brunette as she turned to go to class. She drew the taller girl to her, giving her a light, lingering kiss in the empty hall before letting her go and rushing away, "See you at lunch Cupcake!"

Carly let out a long breath, saying softly, "Yeah, see you at lunch."

"I got it." Carly looked up from her lunch at Sam, the blonde girl smacking her hand on the table for emphasis.

"Got what?"

Sam slid into her seat, a grin on her face. "You and me, tonight."

Freddie leant forward, opening his mouth eagerly. Sam put her hand up, not taking even taking her eyes off Carly. "No."

Carly took a sip of her water, swirling the cool liquid around her mouth. "Really? I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Sam shrugged, scratching her head, "Actually, I'm a little surprised too. But I found this list in my locker of places to take you. Some of them were pretty good."

Carly's eyebrows furrowed. "A list?"

They turned simultaneously to see Wendy staring at them from across the room, her eyes shining, hands held to her mouth. They shuddered. "Okay, something ain't right with that girl." Said Sam, picking at Carly's lunch.

Carly nodded, pausing, "Is she still looking?"

Sam peered across the room. "I... I don't think she's even blinking." Sam shook her head, turning resolutely away from Wendy's gaze, focusing on Carly. "But tonight. You, me, not dorkwad."

"Ta da!" Sam gestured grandly.

Carly's eyes darted from side to side, taking in the large room. "Where... are we?"

Sam grinned, "Laser tag!" She grabbed Carly's hand, tugging her forward into the flashing room. "C'mon, it's gonna be _awesome_!"

Carly followed reluctantly, a smile on her face, enjoying the warmth of Sam's hand. She wasn't sure about laser tag, but if Sam was this happy, she was going to try.

"Ugh, I think those lights gave me a headache." Carly rubbed her temples, grimacing.

Sam grabbed a French fry, cramming it in her mouth. "Yeah, they get a little trippy after a bit." Her brow furrowed. "But you had fun right?"

Carly laughed. "It's okay, I had a blast. Speaking of blast... I didn't know you could move like that!"

Sam grinned. "Mama's got moves. So..." She moved her hand over to Carly's, running her fingers over the back of the brunette's hand. "Did I do good?"

"Yeah, you did great."

"So... that means I don't have to do it again, right?"

Carly rolled her eyes. "Not for a while. So where to now? Since we're all outta fries." She turned the container upside down playfully, grinning.

Sam smirked. "Back to your place?"

Carly slapped Sam's hand lightly, laughing. "You're worse than a guy!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Teased Sam, touching Carly's knee under the table.

Carly's breath hitched. "I think we should go to the apartment."

It was a short walk back from the Groovy Smoothie, both girls taking their time, enjoying the mild night air. Sam stopped to get a hotdog on the way, Carly rolling her eyes at her friends predictable behaviour. Carly was yawning as they stopped outside her apartment door, Sam licking her fingers, savouring the sweet taste of hotdog on them.

"Looks like Spencer's in bed already." Mused Carly, closing the door behind her and Sam.

"Good." Sam turned to Carly, sliding her hands around the brunette's waist and pressing her back against the door. Her lips found Carly's in a long kiss, stealing their breath. Sam pulled back, sighing contentedly. "I've been wanting to do that all night."

Sam turned, crossing the apartment to the fridge. "I'm gonna have your rootbeer, okay?"

Carly swallowed hard, the taste of Sam still on her lips. She stirred herself into action, moving the couch and sitting down heavily. "Hey, can you grab me a Peppy Cola?"

"Sure."

Carly squeaked as a cold object thudded against her. "Sam! Don't throw things at people!"

Sam looked down, finger circling the lip of her rootbeer. "Sorry. I thought you were looking."

Carly rubbed her arm, glaring at the can of cola. "Obviously not." She picked it up, sitting it on the coffee table.

Sam slumped down beside her, "Forgive me?"

Carly transferred her glare to Sam. "No."

Sam leaned forward, dropping a light kiss on the brunette's lips. "How about now? Better?"

A smile flickered across Carly's face. "No."

Sam set her rootbeer down, turning sideways to face Carly completely. She kissed the taller girl again, increasing the intensity but keeping it soft and slow. "Now?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Carly's mouth. "Maybe."

Sam grinned, moving her face to the other girl's again. Carly met her midway this time, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Carly felt a deep throb start in her, stirred by Sam's sensual kisses. She was amazed at the softness of Sam's kisses, the way the blonde girl's lips caressed hers so gently. It was so much different from what she'd expected, not taking anything, not leading anywhere. But of course, Sam had no experience. It was Carly who was going to have to lead here. The idea amused Carly, her actually being more daring than Sam? Especially in this area? It seemed ridiculous. But at time same time, she found the idea of... instructing Sam, extremely pleasing.

The brunette deepened the kiss, moving her tongue to caress the smaller girl's. Sam exhaled sharply before returning the caress, exploring Carly's mouth tentatively. Carly raised her eyebrows in surprise, a thrill running through her. She felt the insistent throb in her grow stronger, and she found herself starting to lean on the blonde girl, pushing her back onto the couch. Sam's skin was warm to Carly's touch, the brunette's hand snaking up Sam's t-shirt to find a breast, cupping it gently. Sam moaned softly into Carly's mouth, arching under her touch. Carly smiled slightly, feeling the blonde girl's nipple harden, even through her bra. She flicked her thumb over it, Sam jerking in response. "Holy chiz," She gasped, breaking away from the kiss for a moment. Both girls were panting, faces flushed, and Carly hesitated, unsure whether to take it further. But she couldn't fight her own urges, trailing her hand down over the front of Sam's pants. Sam's hands tightened on Carly, the blonde girl's breath hitching as Carly rubbed lightly.

"Unh, C-carly...I-" Sam swallowed a moan, her hips pushing against Carly's hand. Carly dropped a soft kiss on the blonde girl's neck, rubbing harder between Sam's legs and making her squeak. Sam's eyes rolled back in her head. "Oh God, please Carls, p-please?" Sam panted, her hips pushing more urgently into Carly's hand. The brunette kissed Sam's neck again before moving her hand back.

Carly sat back, sighing, "I- I can't."

Sam's breath calmed, her body still throbbing. She sat up beside Carly, running a hand through her hair. "O-okay."

Carly leaned over, kissing the smaller girl forcefully, lingering afterwards. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, giving the blonde another soft kiss.

"It's... it's okay. I just- wow." Sam licked her lips. "I never..."

Carly nodded. "I know. I just... I want it to be special." Carly groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "It sounds so cliché."

A smile quirked Sam's lips. "No, I get it. I do." Sam's brow furrowed, a worried expression crossing her face. "We can keep doing that though right? I like that."

Carly laughed. "Yeah, we can keep doing that. But..." She drew the word out, standing and taking Sam's hand. "We should go to bed."

"Okay. Just... just give me a minute, 'kay? I need a drink."

Carly raised an eyebrow.

"_Of water_."

"C'mere." Carly drew Sam into a hug, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl tightly. "See you in bed."

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah."

**A/N: Yeah, this story isn't going to go for that long. I'm having a real hard time writing it, and I'm just not feeling it. I think it's about time to wrap it up and move on.**

**But still, review! Maybe you can change my mind, if you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If they ever found out what I did with their precious iCarly... oh. My mind still goes to smut. Why does everything I imagine end that way?**

Sam looked up from her carefully constructed ham sandwich, Carly's voice catching her attention. She carried the sandwich over to where Carly sat on the couch, licking a stray smear of mustard from her fingers. They'd been dating somewhere in the region of a fortnight. Sam wasn't exactly sure – it felt like forever, but in the good kind of way. Carly knew it was 13 days, 6 hours and 23 minutes. But quantifying it didn't make it seem any more tangible. Carly could barely remember a time when she couldn't kiss Sam, could barely remember why she had waited so long. It just seemed so natural, like breathing. They'd gradually edged more and more into adult territory, unable to keep their hands from roaming during their frequent and often spontaneous make out sessions, Carly always being the one to pull back at the last moment, and always feeling bad for doing so. It wasn't that she didn't want to, god no, it was that... it was Sam. Sam was different. She deserved something... special. If Carly was going to be the one taking Sam's virginity, she was going to make damn well sure Sam was _never_ going to regret it. Or forget it.

Carly just couldn't wait any longer. It was driving her insane... and they _were _alone for most of the evening, since Spencer was out taking a cooking class. Carly frowned at the thought. She hoped they had a good smoke detector and quick response times.

Sam let out a content sigh, patting her stomach and leaning back, propping her feet on the coffee table. Carly smiled as she felt Sam's hand entwine with hers, squeezing the blonde girl's hand. Carly studied Sam surreptitiously as the blonde girl watched television, tracing her eyes over Sam's body, over her curves. That's it. She couldn't take it anymore, it was killing her. "Sam... can I show you something?"

"Hm?" Sam turned to Carly, tearing her eyes away from the television. "What is it?"

Carly's eyes skittered off to the side, Carly biting her lip. "It's in my room." She flicked her gaze back to Sam, the blonde girl's eyes widening.

"Oh." She jumped her eyebrows up, grinning. "Okay."

Carly lost all her doubt as she captured the smaller girl in a hungry kiss. It seemed no matter how much she kissed Sam, it was never enough, only seemed to make her want to kiss her even more. It was an addiction, and one which she was happy to feed.

Carly pulled away from Sam with difficulty, Sam's hands reluctantly letting go of the brunette's waist. Carly crossed to her door, leaning against it for a moment to gather herself. The door locked with a click, and she couldn't help but smile when she turned to see Sam grinning at her. She moved back to the blonde, taking her hands. "I think we're ready."

Sam's eyes widened. "Really? Awesome!" She hastily corrected herself, seeing the look on Carly's face. "I mean... are you sure?"

Carly shrugged. "Honestly? I have no idea." She grinned. "But I just can't help it anymore. You're driving me crazy."

Sam tried to fight the grin off her face, attempting to look concerned. "Carls, if you're not sure then we don't have to. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"_Sam!_" Gasped Carly, hitting the blonde girl lightly on her shoulder. Despite Sam's crude innuendo, or perhaps because of it, Carly was admittedly taken aback by Sam's sincerity. She knew Sam better than anyone, and what Sam wanted, Sam took. But Sam had never pushed her, even when Carly knew it frustrated her to have Carly pull back every time.

Carly moved a hand to cup Sam's cheek, bringing her lips to the smaller girl in a heated embrace. She started off with slow, long, sensual kisses which Sam responded to eagerly, breaking away only to gasp little breaths. Carly paused for a moment, pulling away from the blond girl and studying her face, gaze lingering on Sam's shiny, swollen lips. "I'm sure." She said softly, before capturing Sam in another kiss. Sam nodded mutely, her hands tightening around Carly's waist, pulling the taller girl in closer to her.

Carly loved the soft sounds Sam made in the back of her throat every time she kissed her, the blonde girl moaning as Carly caressed her tongue with her own. Carly thought it was odd; Sam was usually the one in charge, usually the independent, domineering one, but she never was with Carly. The brunette saw a different side of Sam; a soft, vulnerable side that melted under Carly's touch. Carly loved that she could do this to Sam, and she had to admit, it turned her on more than a little to see Sam so pliable, so submissive.

Carly's fingers crept to the hem of Sam's shirt, playing with the material in an unspoken question. Sam raised her arms silently, her lips parted as she watched Carly. The brunette lifted the shirt off Sam, revealing the blonde's well-toned body. In Sam's case, crime did pay, at least in terms of fitness. Carly ran her hands over the pale, unblemished skin, moving them to cup Sam's bra, feeling her nipples harden through the material. Sam brought her trembling hands to the first button on Carly's shirt, undoing it clumsily before moving to the next one. Carly felt her skin flush as Sam slipped the brunette's blouse off, Sam's fingers leaving hot trails in their wake as they stroked Carly's torso. Carly captured Sam in a heated kiss, letting out a soft sigh as their bare torsos touched, her breasts rubbing against the blonde's considerably endowed ones. Unable to stand it anymore, Carly's hands worked the catch on the back of Sam's bra, wanting more than anything to see, to _feel_ the blonde's breasts in the flesh. She unhooked it finally, drawing it away from Sam, her eyes marvelling at the newly revealed sight. She'd thought about how they would look, how they would feel, had even touched them a few times, an eager hand inside Sam's shirt, slipped under the blonde's bra during their makeout sessions, roughly caressing the malleable mounds of flesh.

As much as she'd imagined them, this was much better. They were much better than she'd dreamed, much bigger when freed from the confines of Sam's bra, and Carly's hands itched to touch them. She took them gingerly, cupping the firm flesh and studying the blonde carefully for her reaction, savouring the sensation. Sam's breath caught in her throat as Carly squeezed lightly, caressing her breasts. Sam's own hands fumbled with the front clasp of Carly's bra, wanting to match the brunette's pace. Just because she turned to butter in Carly's hands didn't mean she stopped being competitive. Sam's fingers traced the curvature of Carly's breasts as she pulled the bra away, devouring the sight with her eyes.

Carly shivered, backing the blonde against the bed and guiding her down, kissing lightly as she moved down with her, her fingernails scratching lightly over the smaller girl's abs. Sam gasped as their bare breasts came into contact, pressing against each other, her already hard nipples being unbearably stimulated. Carly's hand reached the top of Sam's pants, her fingers circling the button. "I'm not going too fast, am I?" She said, searching Sam's eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow, panting lightly. "Are you kidding? You're not going fast enough!"

Carly laughed breathlessly in response, her hands trembling as she undid Sam's pants, tugging the zipper down.

"Oh god, Carls..." Gasped Sam as Carly's hand found its way inside Sam's pants, rubbing over her panties eagerly. The blonde's hips jerked up against Carly, Carly's lips latching onto Sam's neck. "Unh," Sam let out a grunt of frustration, half sitting up and hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Carly's skirt. She yanked the material down impatiently, lifting her hips as Carly shimmied her jeans and panties down until they were both finally naked.

Carly straddled Sam's leg, their thighs sliding together as Carly moved her knee to brush lightly against the blonde's core. Sam moaned at the direct contact, the sound caught in the back of her throat. Carly's stomach shivered at the sound, combined with the slight friction of Sam's thigh between her legs.

Carly moved her hand down from Sam's waist, brushing over her hip bone and trailing over the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. Sam parted her legs further, pushing up against Carly eagerly. "Carls..." Groaned Sam, Carly quieting the blonde with a soft kiss, moving her fingers to touch Sam directly. The brunette was surprised at how wet her friend was, and decided to forego any further foreplay. Their whole relationship thus far had seemed like foreplay. Carly took a deep breath. She was actually going to do this; she was going to take Sam's virginity. It seemed like such a huge thing, such a responsibility, and the brunette hesitated. Maybe this wasn't the right time after all... but she took one look at Sam, bare beneath her. It was far too late to go back.

Carly slid a tentative digit into Sam, the blonde arching up against Carly with a cry. "Are you okay?" Asked Carly worriedly, searching Sam's face.

"Ah, f-fuck Carls," Sam panted. "D-don't stop."

Reassured, Carly stroked her finger against the blonde's tight walls, eliciting another moan from Sam. Carly felt her own breath grow uneven as she felt the blonde girl buck against her, their bare skin growing slick and hot with sweat, and she felt an insistent thrill of arousal race through, pumping through her veins and making every brush of her core against Sam's thigh incredibly teasing. She felt herself start to lose control, pushing into Sam harder and making the girl moan even louder, making her push herself up against Carly. Sam's thigh twitched between Carly's legs, making the brunette gasp from the sensation, feeling herself throb hotly. She twisted her finger inside Sam, searching for a spot that made the blonde jerk, her breath catching in her throat as a thrill of pleasure ran through her. Carly felt Sam start to tense, her muscles bunching as their breath shortened together, Carly driven onward by Sam. "Ngh. C-Carly... I-I'm..." Sam was cut off by the sudden wave of pleasure that crashed over her, forcing an inarticulate cry out of her, her muscles clenching tightly. Carly ground herself against Sam's thigh in a few, hard strokes, sending herself toppling over that pinnacle, coming with a gasped sob against Sam's neck, shuddering against her. They remained still for a few minutes, regaining their breath, bodies still shivering with the remnants of pleasure. Sam was the first to raise her head, licking her lips before speaking.

"That... that was... awesome." She said breathlessly, looking with amazement at Carly.

Carly rested her chin on the blonde, smiling at her. "I think you might be right."

**A/N: I apologise for so many things. How long it took me to write this, the quality of it... that time I sneezed in your soup, but gave it to you anyway. So, so many things. This was a fic written without a clear plot line, only a basic idea, and it really does show, I feel. I hope at the very least it did amuse you, but I feel it is certainly the ugliest of my children. Still, uglies need love too, so review if you did like it.**

**Also, you have no idea how much of this I wrote not looking at the screen. I... it makes me incredibly uncomfortable to write this stuff, which is funny really, because for the most part I like it. It's just... I'm far too polite. It's like seeing my laptop naked, and it's two chicks having sex.**

**Btw, I love my laptop ^-^**


End file.
